Challenges and Oneshots
by SessysGirl219
Summary: A collection of challenges and oneshots written for Dokuga prompts. Alternate and Canon settings, ratings up to MA.
1. Bad Advice

Title: Bad Advice

Words: 545 according to MSWorks

Rated: T

For Katlady's Turkey challenge.

The daiyoukai of the Western Lands was frustrated. His mate was expecting, and her cravings were driving him insane. It was not that he did not want to give her what she wanted, youkai pregnancies were hard on females and things like cravings were much more severe than in ningen. The problem was, he did not know what half of the things that she asked for were! He supposed that most of them were things from her time, and if he could, he would have gone through the well to get them for her, but alas, the well had closed when the Shikon was wished upon.

There were so many things that she asked for. Ice cream, pickles, peanut butter, oreos, salsa, bagels…the list was endless. Some of the things, he had been able to provide her, with a little help from his chefs. He asked her for all the details on the food she wanted. He could not stand to see the tears standing in her brilliant sapphire eyes every time he told her he could not obtain something.

Today's request had him stumped. Today, she asked for turkey. He had no idea what this "turkey" was, so he decided that he would ask his half-brother. Inuyasha had decided to stay at the Western Citadel to help protect his sister-in-law from any who would wish her harm and take advantage of her weakened state. Not everyone was thrilled with the choice of a miko as the new Western Lady, and Sesshoumaru had come to an understanding with the hanyou, making him beta in his pack, so that his mate would be happy. The things he did for her…

Finding Inuyasha in the dojo was easy. Admitting to him that he did know everything was the hard part.

"This Sesshoumaru needs a word with you," he said in a casual tone.

"What?"

Hmm…the hanyou was uncouth as always. "The miko has requested something called 'Turkey'. What exactly is that?"

Inuyasha grinned inwardly. This should be good. "Turkey is another name for a bird youkai. Pregnant ningen eat them to gain strength for the delivery of their pups."

Sesshoumaru was puzzled, but made sure that the hanyou couldn't see it. "Very well. This Sesshoumaru shall bring one for the miko. Keep her safe. If even a hair is harmed on her head, you shall lose yours."

Inuyasha gulped, but nodded. Sesshoumaru was gone as quickly as he came in, no sound except the rustle of silk.

That evening, as Kagome finished her dinner, she looked to her mate with love shining in her eyes. He was so good to her! She did not know how he found turkey for her, but it hit the spot. It was exactly what she had wanted.

"Where did you find the turkey Sesshoumaru? I did not think that there were any in Japan at this time."

He looked at her with a strange expression. Not any here?

"Of course there are 'turkey here, miko," he explained. "After all, you have met the Northern Lord and his Lady."

Kagome looked at him with confused eyes. Slowly, her expression changed, and she got up and raced for their privy chamber. He heard her retching, and was confused.

Pregnancy was very strange.


	2. Reinventing the Classics

Re-Inventing the Classics

Word Count: 350 words - Oneshot

Rated K

Being perfectly happy is a curse. No one in all of time loved more completely, or were as happy as we were, and for that, no one has every suffered so.

Being perfectly happy is a curse. It is not wise to make the kami envious, it will bring calamity upon you.

I met her when we were children, my darling Kagome. The Western Citadel was on the sea, and while I was the prince of the realm, she was the daughter of a merchant. We should never have met, never fallen in love, but we did. Kagome was born to love, she _was _love, and I will never know why, but from the time when she was small, many, many years ago, she decided that she would love only me.

Our love was the talk of the kingdom, the love between my darling Kagome and me. We loved each other so desperately, so perfectly, that the kami became envious. They sent a great wind down upon our kingdom, a wind that wrapped my darling Kagome in it's frosty embrace, and stole her life.

Everyone in our kingdom knew that the kami were envious of our love, and had sent the wind to take her from me, to separate us. When her body was taken from me to be laid in a tomb, when my bride was removed from my side, I knew that even though she was gone from me in this lifetime, I would see her again. Neither ningen nor youkai could dissuade me from this belief. Our souls were connected, and nothing could break that. Not even death.

Each night, I go to sleep with my darling Kagome, curling up next to her coffin, so that I can be with her, be near her, until the time comes that I find her soul again, and can hold her in my arms again, and smell her sweet scent, and know the love of her. I will never forget her, and will search for her for as long as it takes until I can be with her again, my darling Kagome.

A/N: I didn't want to spoil it by putting it in the beginning. This is based upon "Annabelle Lee" by Edgar Allen Poe.


	3. The Whipping Boy

**Title: The Whipping "Boy"**

**Challenge: Chibi Challenge**

**Word Count: 760, According to MSWorks**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Nothing could prepare her for the pain. She was a slave, her life **_**was**_** pain, but most of that was revolved around not having any freedom and the certainty that her life would not be her own. When she felt the first burning sting, the ripping pain, she thought that she would die, it was so intense. **

**Her mother was taken prisoner in one of the raids on the Eastern villages where they had lived a peaceful existence. When the village elders told the lords that they could not pay the tithe that was required to pay for the war, the lord razed the village, killing the men, raping the women, and taking the abused females and their children as slaves.**

**Kagome had only been at the Eastern Citadel for a year, but it had been the worst year of the short seven she had been on the earth. She had been rebellious when she first arrived, but it had been beaten out of her. She had watched her mother be tortured to death, and that was the end of her spirituous displays. She did not know why they kept her alive, but it was getting to the point where she did not really care.**

**One day, she was cleaning the room of the young Eastern heir, Kouga, when the wolf noticed her beauty and told her that one day, he would free her, and they would be together as mates. He seemed so wise and strong to her, being a whole two years older. He seemed strong, and she thought that one day he would be her salvation from a life of servitude. When Kouga's father, the ruler of the East, heard his son talking to the young slave, he yelled at Kouga and told him he was to be punished for speaking to someone far below his station. Instead of punishing Kouga himself, the Eastern Lord tied down the young slave girl, and brought down the cat-o-nine tails upon her back until she passed out. **

**It was her first day as the whipping "boy" for the young Eastern lord.**

* * *

**The Western delegation was finally making their way to their annual meeting with the Eastern rulers. The ruler of the West, Inu no Taisho came with his two sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who he was hoping would develop a friendship with young Master Kouga, seeing as how they were all around the same age, and would someday rule allied kingdoms. **

**The young Western heirs could not be more different, the younger, who had only seen six summers, was expressive, honest, and brash. The elder, Sesshoumaru, who had just turned seven, was stoic, emotionless, and fierce. The boys were a mystery to their father, although both were loved. **

**The day after they arrived, when the Lords were in a conference and the younger boys were left to their own devices, Kouga was running through the halls with Inuyasha and accidentally knocked over a priceless vase, breaking it. When his nanny found him with the broken heirloom, she told him he was going to be punished. The Western heirs winced, because they had often been punished by their sire. They felt bad for their new friend, but when a young servant girl was brought in crying, they were confused. It wasn't until the first strike was brought onto her back, and the first drop of blood was shed, that they understood. Sesshoumaru ran forward quicker than the eye could see, and grabbed the arm of the one striking the girl. His growl was heard throughout the citadel.**

**Inuyasha was quick to follow his brother, and lifted the poor girl into his lap. He begged her not to cry, and told her that they would protect her. Sesshoumaru looked into her blue eyes, and was lost…**

* * *

**When the Western delegation left the East, they were accompanied by a new member, a young girl of about seven, whom Inu no Taisho had declared his ward. He normally would have tried to rescue the girl from the cruelty of the Eastern wolves and taken her back to the West to be a servant, but one look into the eyes of his eldest, one look at the devotion and compassion, and he knew that the little girl would be very important to the House of the Moon one day. He was surprised that one little girl, a slave, could stir emotions in his stoic heir. He knew that life in the West would never be the same, and he couldn't be happier.**


	4. The Thief's Punishment

Title: The Thief's Punishment

Word Count: 566

Rated: K

Prompt: Shrii's Nutella challenge

* * *

She was eating it again. He did not know exactly what it was, but it smelled heavenly. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before. She gave it to the fox kit, and to the other humans, but she said that he could not have it. She did not allow the hanyou any either. While he was offended that she would not share with him, it made him feel a little better that the hanyou was excluded as well.

He was confused, something he hated to be. He did not understand why she would not allow him to try something that smelled like ambrosia. It could not be bad for youkai, because she allowed the kitsune to have some, and she would never endanger her kit. It could not just be bad for males, because, obviously, the monk and the kit were males. He was beyond curious.

The hanyou, it seemed, did not share his obsession. He wasn't really sure why. When he asked, the half-breed just smirked and recommended he heed the miko's word.

Hmph. Like he would allow her to dictate anything to him. Especially his diet!

That night, when the rest of the tachi had bedded down for the night, he used all of his stealth to approach the miko and her strange yellow pack. He thought he was being very crafty, and did not see the glowing eyes of the hanyou watching him. Sesshoumaru opened the pack, and took out the jar filled with that wonderful aroma. He read the front, and wondered, for the thousandth time, what exactly "Nutella" was. He closed her pack again, and moved away, choosing to sit far from the rest of them.

He hid behind the tree (although would never consider himself "hiding" from anything, even though he would admit to himself alone that the wrath of the miko could be rather intimidating) and opened the jar. The smell was even better when it was in his hands. He put his fingers in and tested the strange substance. It was like nothing he had encountered - well, outside of the bodies of his enemies. He took a test sniff, and then, cautiously, a lick.

Wonderful! Why would she keep this from him?

* * *

The next morning, when the inu-tachi were packing up their camp, the miko was the first to notice that they were missing a member of their strange little group. The looked around, and finally, they heard something. It was soft, a strange kind of keening. They raised their weapons and looked for the source. It took a few minutes, but they found the one making such pained noises. A gasp rang through the group.

There, on the ground, was the mighty daiyoukai, curled in the fetal position, clutching his stomach and groaning. He looked pasty and pale, and his body was covered in sweat. Kagome rushed to him, asking what was wrong, but then she saw…

She saw her jar of Nutella. Empty.

She huffed. That little thief! She would not be able to get more until they returned to the well, which would be _weeks!_

She knelt next to him, and while she felt sorry for him, she was still angry.

"You should have listened to me! I didn't want you to get sick! Chocolate is bad for dogs!"

He groaned again. Apparently, he should listen once in awhile…

Inuyasha laughed.


	5. Blessed Sake

Title: Blessed Sake

Word Count: 1634 according to MSWorks

Rating: M

Prompt: Katlady's Christmas Challenge

* * *

She felt dirty, and sticky, and above all, she felt hung-over. Why was it always like this? Every time she drank sake, she ended up regretting it the next day. She should have learned her lesson by now, but noooo…

It all started innocently enough. She was traveling with the enlarged inu-tachi, hunting the spider and shards, when she brought up the fact that it was nearly the American holiday, Christmas. Naturally, Shippou and Rin were curious, so she elaborated. She told them about how the Christians, who only worshipped _one_ God (she didn't bother trying to tell them about how apparently he was really three people, it confused even her) celebrated his birth on the 25th day of the month, right before the closing of the year. She explained how presents were exchanged, and how it was generally a time when family and friends got together to celebrate the bonds that _made_ them family.

She should have expected it. The children were entranced by the idea, and wanted to celebrate a Christmas celebration. The others agreed, and so, on the 25th, they relaxed the day away, and that night, celebrated with gifts, sake, and a large dinner that all of them had a hand in preparing.

Well, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't really do anything to prepare the feast except hunting down the main courses, but to Kagome, it was enough. The brothers, for just this one day, put aside all of their hostility, and acted as real brothers would. It warmed Kagome's heart, and gave her hope for the future.

The thing that she had not understood at first was that the sake Miroku had provided was not just any normal sake, he had gotten it from the shrine of his mentor, the Monk Mushin. While the old man was an unrepentant alcoholic, the one thing that none of them had counted on, was that he was so enamored of the potent rice wine that he had _blessed_ it.

That blessing, it turned out, made the wine very intoxicating to anyone with youkai blood.

Youkai, so it would seem, were generally not very affected by any time of libation. It was sometimes very irritating to the rest of the tachi, especially when they were invited into the homes of village headmen. The humans would get woozy, and the hanyou and daiyoukai would be unaffected. It was humiliating, especially to the young miko, who had never really drank before anyways.

The festivities of Christmas with her feudal family were wonderful. Kagome had presented gifts from her time to all of her tachi. She gave Sango a new g-string (which Sango had actually asked for after seeing Kagome's), Shippou a new coloring book and crayons, Rin a Barbie doll, Inuyasha a crate of ramen, Miroku a porn magazine (in private, of course), Kirara a catnip-filled mouse, Jaken a bucket of crickets, Au-Un a bag of apples, and for Sesshoumaru, she presented a fountain pen and ink set. She figured that being a Lord, he must do a lot of paperwork. Everyone was thrilled with their gifts. Ah-Un, Inuyasha, and Jaken could barely wait to enjoy their delicacies, and Kirara and the children began playing with their new toys instantly…just like Christmas in the modern era.

She was amused by the furious blush that the slayer and monk had when they saw what their gifts were. Miroku could barely wait to get away from the celebration, but when he tried, Sango gave him a good knock on the head, and made him stay. When she saw what his gift was, she whispered something in his ear that made him blush even more. Kagome figured Sango had told him something about _her_ gift, and showing it off, because when she spoke to the monk, Inuyasha blushed as well. It was enough to send the miko into a fit of giggles.

She was honored to receive several lovely gifts from her feudal family as well. She had gotten an enchanted necklace from Shippou that turned her invisible, a comb for her hair from Rin, a dagger from Sango, and a set of prayer beads from Miroku. Inuyasha presented Kagome with a book of poetry that had been his mother's, which made Kagome's eyes tear up. Jaken had given her the gift of silence, he promised to make no remarks about humans for a whole month, which was a welcome gift indeed.

The most lovely gift she received, however, was a multi-layered silk kimono in the colors of the West from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha smirked when he saw it. Kagome was speechless. It was a wonderful gift, but far too beautiful for her. She tried to tell Sesshoumaru that she was not worthy of such a gift, but he told her to hush, that to refuse a gift was an insult. She bowed to him, and thanked him for such a lovely gift. Sango told she should try it on, and so Kagome spent the rest of the night, around the fire, in a kimono meant for royalty.

It wasn't until later that the sake came out. She should have passed on it, but she was having such a lovely time, and somehow, her glass just kept getting filled up.

One by one, the revelers started falling asleep (or passing out, whichever the case may be), and she found herself alone, talking to the Western daiyoukai. She thought nothing of it, when he invited her out for a walk. She readily complied, and soon they were standing in a bower, temperate and warm, which was surprising for this time of year. Sesshoumaru explained that this area was heated because of all the hot springs in the area. They sat together, and conversed easily and comfortably.

She noticed the slight blush on his alabaster skin, but at the time, thought that it was because of the warm, humid air. She was completely surprised, therefore, when he reached over and touched her face, bringing it closer to his own, and kissing her until she barely knew her own name.

She was surprised at first, and unresponsive, but soon, she was returning his actions with wild abandon. It wasn't long before they were both laid out on his mokomoko, naked and touching each other as if there was no tomorrow. Nothing could break the spell of that night, in a bower that seemed to be enchanted with the very passion that was generated between the miko and the daiyoukai.

She barely felt the pain of him breaking her maidenhead. He barely felt the pain of her human claws raking against his back as he thrust into her with all the restrained fervor he felt for her. She barely felt his fangs as they bit into the junction between her neck and shoulder to make her his immortal mate, he barely felt her do the same, as his youki changed her very cellular composition, gracing her with fangs and claws. She had marked him, just as he had marked her. All they could feel was each other, the beauty and passion and truth and tenderness and love.

* * *

She felt dirty, and sticky, and above all, she felt hung-over. Why was it always like this? Every time she drank sake, she ended up regretting it the next day. She should have learned her lesson by now, but noooo…

She opened her eyes, and was surprised at what she saw. She had thought that she was sleeping in her sleeping bag, by the fire, with everyone else. When she actually saw where she was, however, she was at first confused, and right on the heels of that, slightly embarrassed. What she had at first taken for a pillow was in fact the chest of the Western daiyoukai. What she had taken for her sleeping bag was in fact his mokomoko, which had wound itself around the two of them. The memories of the night before crashed around her. Oh kami, what had she done? Her thoughts were swirling around in her head. Would he regret? Had he just been drunk? Did they have the morning after pill in the sengoku jidai?

He woke before her, and was content, happy even, with just holding her close. His mate, his love. He felt her shame, her confusion, but was quick to comfort her with a loving embrace, a tender kiss.

When she looked into his eyes, eyes that would never be able to hide anything from her ever again, she was comforted. She was content. She knew that he was too. She kissed him, and let her passion carry her off again. She had no fear of the future, because no matter what, she would face it, with him…

They took a languorous bath in the hot springs, becoming more familiar with each other's bodies, and then dressed to return to the rest of the tachi. When they arrived, neither could miss the smirk that adorned the face of the hanyou. Kagome had at first been wary of Inuyasha's reaction, but when he huffed and said it was about time, she knew everything would be okay. The stares from the rest made her a little confused…she did not yet know how much she had changed, did not know that her aura and appearance were so altered, but at the moment, all she could think about was her youkai lord, and the life that was before them…

Sometimes, you really do get everything your heart desires at Christmas.

* * *

Miroku hid a grin, and exchanged looks with Sango. It seemed their plan had worked. Matchmaking sure was fun. It seemed the blessed sake had loosened the inhibitions of their friends enough that they finally admitted their feelings and came together, just as they were always meant to.


	6. Dancing

Title: Dancing

Rating: M

Word count: 1061

He thought that she was beautiful but frivolous when he first met her. Thought that she was interesting, but something that he could never touch.

He was too straight-laced.

The young businessman.

The heir to a vast fortune.

The ivy-league poster boy born with the silver spoon in his mouth and country club tan who should be married to someone with a nickname like Muffy who had a pedigree that was as impressive as his own.

The one who was truly suffocating.

The one who didn't really know it…

Until her…

She flitted into his life, and nothing was ever the same.

She laughed at him the first time he approached her. Told him to go back to his cozy little life, to leave her alone.

Go back to his cozy little life.

Go back to his cozy little life.

Too cozy.

It was suffocating him.

He saw her again, he had been searching for her, found her again in a seedy club.

Somewhere that someone like him would never go.

Someone who lived such a cozy little life.

Such a cozy little life.

A cozy little life.

A cozy little life, the walls were closing in on him. _Oh kami, oh kami. Save me. Oh kami._

She laughed at him, but told him that she would dance with him.

She danced.

She danced.

She could call it a dance, but the only one that she really danced with was death.

He was suffocating in his cozy little life.

A cozy little life, the walls were closing in on him. _Oh kami, oh kami. Save me. Oh kami._

She danced with death, but she wanted him to dance with her. She wanted to stand on his feet. She wanted him to help lead her, to help lead her in the steps.

She was like a little girl. She danced on his feet, letting him help her dance with death. _Oh kami, oh kami. Save me. Oh kami._

He thought that somehow, she would save him.

Save him from his cozy little life.

His cozy little life.

A cozy little life.

A cozy little life that was suffocating him.

She was a nymph. She could save him, he was sure of it.

She was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She did not have a pedigree to match his. She was not ivy league. She wasn't anything he was. There were no flashing cameras that were calling for Kagome to tell them who she was wearing. There were no businesses waiting on her every word to succeed or fail.

There was just her.

Her and her dance.

Her dance with death.

Somehow he thought that she could save him. Save him from his cozy little life.

His cozy little life.

A cozy little life that was suffocating him.

A cozy little life, the walls are closing in. _Oh kami. Oh kami. Save me, oh kami._

The first time he took his nymph to bed, he knew that she could save him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He did not think that her dance was anything but fun and games. She asked to be tied up, but who hasn't done that before? She asked to be spanked, but that wasn't so bad, right? He drowned in her body, was lost in her, in her, in her…

The second time he took his nymph to bed, he thought that she could save him. He saw her dance, but wasn't overly concerned. She asked him to tie her again, but was more comfortable with it. When he saw that one of the ties went around her swan-like neck, he thought of her dance but was sure she was just being open-minded and decided to let her lead him again. When she asked him to bite her, hit her, he hesitated…but she threatened to leave, and he couldn't let that happen. She was going to save him.

Save him from his cozy little life.

A cozy little life.

A cozy little life that was suffocating him.

A cozy little life, the walls are closing in. _Oh kami. Oh kami. Save me, Oh kami._

She asked him to use his forearm. To push it against her throat. She wanted to dance. She wanted to continue her dance with death. He thought that she could save him. She just had to. She said she would leave him if he didn't. She laughed at him, called him vanilla. The boring little Sessy, scared to do anything. She had to save him.

He put his forearm against her throat and thrust himself inside her, hard, just as she wanted him to. She never wanted him to take her gently, never wanted him to show her all the love that he had for her. Never wanted him to make love to her, only wanted this. Wanted him to use her. Wanted him to hurt her. He didn't know what she was running from, but only that she was happiest here. Happiest when she was dancing, dancing with death. Dancing on that line.

Dancing.

Dancing.

Dancing.

He held his forearm to her throat, used her body, just as she asked him to. Just as she begged him to. He finished, and felt dirty. Felt dirty, because there was no love there.

Nothing.

She cannot save him.

Cannot save him from his cozy little life.

A cozy little life.

A cozy little life that was suffocating him.

He looked at her to tell her goodbye.

_Oh kami. Oh kami. Save me, Oh kami._

Her face. Her face. She was not moving.

She had danced.

Danced.

Danced one time to many.

The walls are closing in on him._ Oh kami. Oh kami. Save me, Oh kami._

A cozy little life.

A cozy little life.

He couldn't go back to that cozy little life. There is no going back to that cozy little life, he was victorious. Even if it was gone, even if it would never be the same, she had saved him.

Shown him the way.

Shown him how to dance.

There was no one for him to dance with.

He would have to dance alone.

He remembers when he tied her up.

Who hasn't done that before.

He dances alone.

She saved him after all.

_Oh kami. Oh kami._


End file.
